


Goodbye

by AmandeBw



Series: Akane's story [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: Kagami's pregnancy in America, far away from Aomine.





	Goodbye

The first week after Kagami left Japan and, as an extension, Aomine he realized he might have overreacted. I mean, yeah, his lover's parents had been asses and called him a whore and a gold digger and his lover had said nothing to defend him but... Okay, no, these were definitely the hormones talking. Aomine -has much as he loves him- had been a class A douchebag and he had had the nerves of calling him annoying when he had complained about the blue haired parents behavior. But... He couldn't deny missing him. Or Kouki, after going through more then half of the pregnancy with the brown haired male, it was a bit hard doing it alone.  
To be honest he really felt guilty for leaving his old teammate to his pregnancy but he couldn't stay. He knew that Aomine would have come and asked for forgiveness and he, in his hormonal state, would grant it. And he didn't want that. He wanted for his lover to learn his lesson though he would agree when his mother told him he might have overreacted just a bit.  
He, at the very least, should have stayed and tried to work things out. He knew how much Aomine loved his parents who, unfortunately, were extremely homophobic. He knew that the blue haired boy still cared too much about his parents approval and thereby had feared their reactions had he protected Kagami but damnit. He was a pregnant man and had only wanted him to just tell his parents to be more polite. As of now, even if he knew they still loved one and another, they were both too stubborn to admit their wrongdoings and apologize. But he also knew that if he hadn't left then Aomine's parents would have done it again and again and again. And he didn't want to raise his daughter in that kind of toxic environment.  
At the very least, he was grateful Akashi had helped him move back home to his parents during the pregnancy. Kagami knew that without his family's support he would have broken down days ago... Or neglected himself.  
But even with his parents' help it was hard to take care of his unborn baby, himself, and still continue his studies to be a chef. At least he knew Tatsuya and Alex would be more then happy to babysit their niece once his baby girl was born. But right now his child was still in him, restricting his movement and tiring him easily.  
And so Kagami went through the rest of his pregnancy working on his studies or spending time with family, counting down the days before his precious Akane's birth. Because he loved his girl but he really missed playing basketball! And being able to eat junk food, god how he misses burgers. All that as he avoided Daiki's calls.  
But when the big day was finally upon him and his precious jewel was born in room 1005 of San Diego's Children's Hospital, he sent a picture of his newborn daughter to Aomine, the first and certainly not the last. Those pictures were their only communication. The more he sent picture of Akane and, at one point, himself, the more pictures he received of Daiki's own life. He was quite happy when he noticed that not once did another male or female appear in those pictures except for their friends.


End file.
